gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga: Conquest of the Judgment Emporer/Shiroan
Shiroan is a demon possesser and also a main antagonist from the Epic Saga series, debuting in Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor. In the storyline, he is first mentioned by Ouroburos while in the disease-ridden planet that, at the time, has now been full of killed Fuzzies (zombified, of course). He shares a common blood relationship with Lord Apocalypse and Penumbra, but not by brotherhood statistics: Shiroan is the father of these two deities, as he created both of them. Coming from the Underworld, he and his Beastman partner, Belphegor had been warned for thousands of years about both villainy and humanity, and wanted to put an end to the two. In Conquest of the Judgment Emperor, later on as the story progresses, in the throne room area, is where Shiroan is fully introduced, but is dressed in a hooded robe at the time. Early on, Genius Guy (or probably Beecanoe) accidentally mistakened Turbo for Shiroan, because both of them have ghostly abilities, but incredibly different histories and appearance. SPOILER ALERT! At the final story of Epic Saga, when the Warriors of Apocalypse approach Shiroan on what was Apocalypse's and Penumbra's planet in the original Epic Sagas, he claims they have failed him too many times (they are defeated again by the heroes beforehand, after all) and imprisons all eight of them. The heroes arrive on Shiroan's planet, and pass through the prison block. Beec calls to them and says that he has redeems himself and wants freedom from the cell. In return, he claims he would l help the heroes defeat the monster who they thought was a good ally. The heroes, now in possession of the Chaos Emeralds, the entire Triforce, the Dragon Balls, the Super Emeralds, and the Grand Stars, are suspicious, but then realize that it can't be a ploy because there was no means of escape. They free the Warriors of Apocalypse, and heroes and villains unite to defeat Shiroan. Mario, Beecanoe, Sonic, Ouroburos, Megaman, Genius Guy, Link, Galactic Petey, Cloud, Dry Paratroopa, Kirby, Mr. Bones, Goku, Dark Guy, Pit, and Turbo all fight off Shiroan's minions and make it to the throne room of Shiroan. Shiroan is shocked at how both sides could so easily settle their differences, but then a smirk comes across his face, and demands that if they fight, then it should not be between him and sixteen foes. Beecanoe, Ouroburos, Genius Guy, Mario, Sonic, and Megaman step forward. They absorb the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Super Emeralds, Triforce, Grand Stars, and Dragon Balls and charge into battle against Shiroan. "An event will happen in this universe that will cause its extinction. Outsiders will know of it as the Conquest of the Judgment Emporer!" with this memorable line from Shiroan, the battle begins. Abilities Being a demon possessor, Shiroan can be very deadly in combat. For instance, he knows about a thousand different rituals, all have been forbidden for a long time. Several of these rituals can even affect his opposing force! Also when it comes to being outside of battlefield tactics, Shiroan uses his wings to fly himself to many locations in the universe (he even has opportunities to enter Heaven and Hell). Shiroan keeps two swords of his for the most part, sheathed; he affectionately names them "Bloodchrist". Other than that, no other ability information is present at the time, but he is much stronger and more powerful than Apocalypse and Penumbra. Trivia *His theme song is "Walk" by Pantera (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c4_huqm7usE) *Shiroan's minion, Belphegor, has an easily noticeable trait of slaughter, as he threatens anyone with the penalty of decapitation if they cross his Master's path. *In order to achieve Judgment Emperor status, Shiroan is obsessed with Ouroburos's soul essence, as he claims that it has powers beyond time and other elements... Though this has not yet been proven!﻿ Category:Epic Saga